discussanythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cowpunk Hoax
Monday, March 27, 2006 The Great Cowpunk Hoax Exposed Snouter saw Curt Kirkwood play at The Living Room in Manhattan a few nights before this, but could not stay to meet Curt after the show because of time constraints. In fact, Snouter left after about half an hour into the 1 and a half hour show. 01-27-2006, 05:21 PM Cowpunk: I have time to log on to Yahoo before my gig tonight. 01-27-2006, 11:51 PM Snouter: Dude, Curt Kirkwood was playing a gig last night at the exact same time you were posting on DA. You seem like a very nice guy, but why are you pretending to be Curt? 01-28-2006, 11:19 AM Cowpunk: You are not as clever as you think you are. 01-28-2006, 03:08 PM Snouter: Why give me that mysterious response that neither confirms nor denies anything, and tries to deflect the issue onto me? Everyone has a lot of respect for Curt and to pretend to be him is not cool. If you can explain how it would possible for someone to do a gig or anything else and post on DA simultaneously, please do. I would be happy to play chess at a later time also, but there is live chat there so be ready to provide answers to more questions. 01-28-2006, 03:11 PM Cowpunk: Answer: if I wanted my identity to be known, Jim, I'd tell people it. I don't. It's not cool to post hints against someone's wishes & that's what you were doing. Stop doing it & I'll tell you whatever you want to know. 01-28-2006, 03:19 PM Snouter: The fact is that you have posted more hints than anyone. Just the birthdate is enough for anyone to do a Google and find out. Okay, easy question. How is it that Curt was playing near Atlanta for an hour and half or so the other night starting at 9:15PM, and Cowpunk was on DA posting throughout that time? Nothing real clever about that observation. It was just like WTF? I know the guy's schedule since I used it to see the show in NYC and there he is on DA posting during a show, a physical impossibility 01-28-2006, 03:24 PM Cowpunk: Try because my road manager had a dispute with One-Eyed Jacks over payment that wasn't resolved until 11:00 pm, so I passed the time posting on pirated wifi frequency until they worked it out. BTW, I was going to buy you a drink at the Living Room show but you looked kind of uncomfortable. 01-28-2006, 06:07 PM Snouter: Dude, the One Eyed Jack show is next Tuesday. The show in the Atlanta area I was referring in which Curt was playing and Cowpunk was surfing the net was at Eddie's Attic. 01-28-2006, 06:15 PM Cowpunk: Scuse me man - I've played a lot of shows in the last few weeks 01-28-2006, 06:07 PM Snouter: Easy question, where was I seated (or standing)and what color was my fleece sweater? 01-28-2006, 06:15 PM Cowpunk: Don't recall - my attention was taken up by the gentleman who kept calling out for me to play "I Fall to Pieces," and took up most of my time when I was selling CDs after the show. He told me that he was disappointed that the best joke I could come up with was "I've got crud in the corner of my mouth." If I recall correctly, you were sitting in back, but you were standing when I saw you at the end of the show. I had a reporter from SPIN I had to deal with there, so I was pretty preoccupied. The show in Jersey the night before went a lot better. If there's nothing else you want to know, you want to play chess? NOTE: Snouter was not there at the end of the show but stood the entire time – kind of big 6' 2” 240 lbs. and easy to spot - one of one or two people not sitting. 01-28-2006, 06:57 PM Snouter: But the obvious issue remains, there are posts on DA by Cowpunk at the same time Curt was playing at Eddie's Attic on Jan. 26. Cowpunk: Wasn't playing - was waiting for my management to make sure I'd get paid. Didn't go on until after eleven. NOTE: Snouter called Eddie's Attic around 11PM and the receptionist said Curt Kirkwood had already finished his show. Snouter contacted a photographer who took pics at the show and he confirmed that Curt finished the show around 10:30PM. Snouter: Understandable, how could you say I looked uncomfortable then? Cowpunk: Believe it or don't, I don't recall the details of what everyone I see in an audience is wearing. Snouter: I was standing next to the bar leaning against the wall wearing an orange fleece sweater the entire time I was there. Cowpunk: The bar behind the curtain? NOTE: There is in fact a curtain separating the bar from the music room. Snouter: I wasn't there at the end of the show. I had to leave to catch a 1:12AM train, so I had to leave shortly after Light Bulb (song from the album Snow). Cowpunk: So you didn't hear any of my encore set? Snouter: That reminds me, what is the chord after the E and G in the chorus of Light Bulb? Cowpunk: You want me to send you a tab? I have them for most of that stuff. Snouter: Hold on there, can you please explain how you made posts on DA from 9:00PM to 10PM or so Jan. 26 when Curt was playing a gig at Eddie's Attic at the same time? As far as chess, sure, let's play, but after you clear up that troubling issue. Thanks. Cowpunk: It's pretty simple. I went on late that night & wasn't expecting anyone to grill me about it. I spend a lot of time on the Net when I'm bored. 02-01-2006, 05:38 PM Snouter: Unfortunatly, based on the fact you were posting on DA at the exact same time Curt was doing a gig at Eddie's Attic, you simply cannot be Curt. As I mentioned, I called the venue and they said Curt was on from 9:15-10:30PM or so and all done by 11PM. You were posting on DA all during that time as the timestamps on your posts prove. There is only one conclusion to be drawn from that. You cannot be Curt. It is simple logic. Besides, they don't have WiFi even if you were typing with your toes. I think that by pretending to be Curt you are being very disrespectful to the man, and everyone else for that matter. 02-01-2006, 05:44 PM Cowpunk: Jim, it's very disrespectful to discuss another member's identity in a public forum. If I WANTED it to be publically known who I was, I wouldn't undertake countermeasures to maintain security. Before I ask the staff to deal with this, please back off on it. BTW, I'm using Ghostsurf configured for a static IP on each of my several systems to mask my actual IPs & locations. With kids at home, I wouldn't leave that information lying around cyberspace. Please don't make me discuss with you again. If I felt more comfortable with you, I'd be willing to reveal more. This is not a good way to earn my trust. Quote from the photographer at the Eddie's Attic show Jan. 26 that confirms what the receptionist told me about 11PM when I called that very evening. “I don't remember the time exactly, but the last photo I took was at 10:20, so it very likely was over by 11pm. Apparently, he headed over to the Alejandro Escovedo show at the EARL which was the same night.” Posts made by Cowpunk Jan. 26, 2006 (“Today” was Jan 26 when I initially compiled this list). I was online at this time and saw that Cowpunk was online. Forum: The Lounge Today, 10:24 PM Forum: In The News Today, 10:21 PM Forum: Arts, Entertainment & Music Today, 10:19 PM Forum: Political Debate Today, 10:10 PM Forum: Arts, Entertainment & Music Today, 10:08 PM Forum: Arts, Entertainment & Music Today, 09:57 PM Forum: In The News Today, 09:51 PM Forum: Political Debate Today, 09:49 PM Forum: Arts, Entertainment & Music Today, 09:46 PM Forum: Arts, Entertainment & Music Today, 09:34 PM Forum: Political Debate Today, 09:28 PM Forum: The 'Big' Debates Today, 09:27 PM Forum: Political Debate Today, 09:16 PM Forum: Arts, Entertainment & Music Today, 09:01 PM posted by Snouter at 9:24 PM 1 comments Parking ticket rant from www.discussanything.com March 27. 2006 around 5PM from discussanything.com Snouter: igofast is so damn conservative Rtricky: I go fast is conservative? Snouter: TOATALLY Rtricky: Why... Jay GW: igofast is a fascist he said that in a thread one time Snouter: He is willing to pay parking tickets without appealing R.Tricky: lol Snouter: He conforms to the establishment Snouter: I, on the other hand, am a civil rights activist Snouter: I am looking to promote the civil rights of law abiding motorists R Tricky: I have more parking tickets and moving violations and marks on my record than I care to share, and have paid each and every offense. Snouter: igofast and fallen angel and that new kid Snouter: represent pseudo FBI agents beating civil rights advocates Snouter: But I overcame Snouter: And I challenge all law abiding citizens to join me Snouter: in overcoming the evildoers Snouter: and their supporters like igofast and fallen angel Snouter: and that new British kid Snouter: If we all join together Jay GW: new british kid...... Snouter: When can change public policy Snouter: for the betterment of mankind - Unrelated jibberish typed by amatuers... Snouter: Who the fock dare interrupt me? Snouter: When I am in the middle of a rant? Snouter: Now Snouter: getting back to my agenda R.Tricky: *R.Tricky bows to Snouter* Snouter: If everyone of us appeals each and every parking ticket Snouter: The system will explode Snouter: R. Tricky you will never worry about a ticket again Jay GW: snouter Ema: why would you want to ruin the system? Snouter: Like when igofast parked and interfered with the street cleaner Ema: speeding is endangering someone else Snouter: He should probably be serving time for that actually Snouter: Now maybe some like igofast can become a civil rights advocate like me R.Tricky: Snouter is starting a parking ticket revolution!!! I love it! Snouter: someday Ema: if the system explodes then they won't be stopped Snouter: I guess we can only hope Jay GW Snouter: That there will be more civil rights activists and fewer conformit evil doers R.Tricky: Power to thu peoples! *fist* Snouter: There ya go Snouter: Jay, do you have any traffic or parking tickets you wish to discuss Snouter: Don't tell me you "bent over" for the establishment like igofast does R.Tricky: Pipe down if you don't, Jay. We're on a mission here! Jay GW: no....i park my car in the street where there aren't any meters Snouter: See, your patriotic citizenry Snouter: did not permit the evil meters from being established Snouter: They are unconstitutional Snouter: They violate my civil rights Snouter: I am a civil rights advocate Jay GW: this city really doesn't have meters.....some do and some don't Corky: What's up people R.Tricky: America - F*** YEAH! Snouter: Meters must be eliminated Snouter: Freedom for all legal citizens Snouter: must be our goal Snouter: Or we march Snouter: Just like those filthy invaders R.Tricky: \m/ >_< \m/ Snouter: did the other day Snouter: We then take back our cities Snouter: from the satanic bureaucracies Corky: Snouter, that exchange between you and Kurt...er a Cowpunk was hilarious Snouter: and the illegal invaders Jay GW Snouter: Corky, yeah well, I tried to be nice Snouter: But the facts speak for themselves Corky: They sure do Snouter: Why the fock would he pretend to be him though? Snouter: Probably a close associate SpabSFW: excellent rant, I had to backtrack the snoutbox to get all of it, sometimes it's kind of hard to get all of Snouter in in one sitting Corky: God only knows No_Brakes: hi everybody Snouter: Thanks Spab Snouter: HAY NB SpabSFW: Snouter, the civil rightz activist. Snouter, Teh Revolutionary Snouter: Thanks y'all and I will turn over the Snoutbox back to the people Today 05: Snouter: now SpabSFW: I should think you excel at overcoming in context with your goalz SpabSFW: Snouter, teh Compassionate... alwayz concerned about the people